cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrael ( ) Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gabriel ( ) *Mobile Hospital, Healing Palace ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrei ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Sutashia ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tsanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Sabre Flow Sailor ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer! Krk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurrie ( ) *Secret Smile, Pumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) Grade 2 *Glitter of Yearning, Spica ( ) *Strolling Weather, Emilia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filier ( ) Grade 3 *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) Grade 1 *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) Grade 3 *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Gunner Gear Dracokid ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ul-nigin ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) Grade 2 *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Mistgazer Dragon ( *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balif ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Leather Warning, Leyding ( ) Grade 1 *Deity of Blacksmith, Hephaestus ( ) *Divine World Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 * Flying Kelly ( ) * Insatiable Devourer, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Divine World Beast, Fenrir ( ) *Goddess of Hearths, Hestia ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Sleimy ( ) Grade 2 *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) Grade 3 *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Sabre ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Emad ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) Grade 2 *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Phenomenal Wings Wing Matter ( ) Megacolony Grade 2 * Fascinated Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) Grade 3 * Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hidden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Rune Star ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Emissary Crow ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early Flowering Maiden, Via ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Grace Knight ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Bowler ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Ganzock ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) *Super Extreme Battler, Mu Sashi ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battle Song Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot-Putter ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pier ( ) Grade 2 *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Cleverness Knight, Convalle ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Dark Quartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Dark Pride Dragon ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) *Sturdy Knight, Grosne ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totewachter ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: You cannot activate GB. When you activate GB, the total number of face-up G units in your (VC) and G zone must be equal to or more than the specified number. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break